En el mundo pokémon
by wizardm3
Summary: Un fan de pokémon espera la nueva entrega de su saga favorita, pero, lo que no sabe es que vivirá una verdadera aventura
1. Capítulo 1 un mágico regalo

Prólogo

En plena noche de navidad, un hombre con sombrero, gafas, mostacho y una gabardina gris, se dirigía a comprar un cartucho para su hijo. Sus pasos lo llevaban entre nieve, edificios propios de una ciudad, árboles decorados con bolas y desgracia, cuando llegó el juego se había agotado.

-Sígueme...-Tras la decepción de la noticia, escuchó una voz y, aunque en un principio era escéptico, su niño interior le hizo decidir ser guiado por sus palabras. Acabó entrando en una tienda esotérica, con grimorios, sustancias en botellas, muñecos vudú, velas, cartas de tarot entre otras cosas. Entre lo que miró algo le llamó más la atención que otra cosa. Un cartucho de 3DS con una P amarilla.

-¿Le interesa eso?-Le preguntó el dependiente, persona que escondía su cara en una túnica negra.

-¿Es el último juego de pokémon?-

-Sí, no encontrará nada mejor-30 yenes-Contestó el vendedor y el hombre acabó comprando.

A la víspera de navidad, Tsutomu Kaguja, un chico pálido, con gafas y pelo negro, abrió el papel de regalo y metió el juego en la consola y la pantalla se lo tragó mientras estaba en su habitación. Acabó en los cielos y empezó a caer mientras gritaba de miedo. Cayó a un río y un marill lo salvó y lo llevó a tierra.

-Me has salvado la vida... Muchas gracias-Dijo Tsutomu y marill empezó a seguirle.

Al mirar al frente se encontraron con Pueblo Paleta, pero como si fuera un lugar real, aquél juego daba esa sensación de inmersión que ninguno le había dado. Incluso le pareció que ese mundo era real, aunque la villa era más grande y le costó encontrar el laboratorio del profesor Oak. De repente se tropezó con alguien. Era un anciano calvo, de nariz ganchuda, piel clara y bajito, vestido de brujo que le miraba atónito.

-Tú... Eres un real. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Uno en mis ojos! ¡Y decían que estaba loco!-El viejo estaba maravillado. Rápidamente le llevó a su casa en las afueras. Pronto, Tsutomu notó que el pokémon de agua le seguía.

-Oiga, esto... Quisiera ser entrenador ¿Como puedo capturar al marill que me sigue?-Le preguntó al brujo.

-Mírame a mí y te enseño-La voz procedía del mismísimo profesor Oak, cuyo rattata dejó cansado al ratón con placaje y luego le lanzó una pokéball atrapándolo.

-Considera esto, como tu primer pokémon ¿Como te llamas?-Le preguntó al real.

-Tsutomu-Respondió este-Vengo de...-

-¡Del Mundo Origen, Samuel!- Le interrumpió el otro viejo-¡Es un real, Samuel! ¿Ves como era cierto? ¡Mira sus colores oscuros, no son como los nuestros! ¿Como es el mundo origen?-Le preguntó.

-Se te olvida presentarte Ésoter, pero ya lo hago yo: Tsutomo, este es Ésoter, el brujo de las teorías... Algo disparatadas... Pero, tal vez esta vez haya dado en el clavo, pero ¿Como lo llevamos a su mundo?-

-¡A la porra eso! ¡Yo quiero ser entrenador y vivir aventuras, paso de volver!- Protestó Tsutomu.

-¡Eso! ¡Todo el mundo debe conocer al Real! ¡Por fin me haré famoso! ¡Además, sabes tan bien como yo, que solo podría volver con el portal de un hoopa! ¿Donde vamos a encontrar a un pokémon tan raro?-Dijo excitado Ésoter.

-Puedo encontrarlo en mis viajes-Sugirió Tsutomu.

-Pero para un real es muy peligroso ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Venid conmigo!- Oak los llevó a una casa y llamó a la puerta, saliendo segundos después una anciana con moño negro y bajita.

-Hola, Samuel ¿necesitas mi ayuda?- El profesor pokémon le explicó a la mujer todo lo que había pasado y la presentó a Tsutomu.

-Tsutomu, ella es luna, curandera del pueblo ¿Por que no vas con ella durante tus aventuras? Eres un novato, no puedes ir solo-

-Bueno... ¡Como Ash!-Eso le gustó.

-Puedo dejar a una de mis aprendices al cargo de las curas ¡Espero ayudarte, Tsutomu!- Samuel le dio al real 5 pokéballs y una pokédex ya completada-

-Con ella, puedes saber todo sobre los pokémon que encuentres- Tras eso, se despidieron, dirigiéndose a la ruta 1.


	2. Capitulo 2 Los rattatas ladrones

Tras mucho andar, el trío decidió hacer un picnic con bocadillos. Resultaba que Luna era muy buena haciéndolos. Hizo de todo, mortadela, jamón, queso, chocolate ... Antes de que debería manejar el diente, un montón de ratatas, empezaron a llevárselos y Tsutomu, Junto con la curandera y Marill empezaron a perseguirlos, hasta que se metieron en su madriguera y lucharon contra ellos.

-¡Marill, pistola agua! - El ataque apenas dañó las ratas y estos contraatacaron con los mordiscos y luego los platillos, hasta que el móvil azul se venció, quedando solo un raticato.

-¡Burbuja! - Las pompas, solos enfurecieron más en el líder de la cámara, quién mordió en la cola a marill, dejándolo herido. Luego usó una pistola de agua justo en la boca, como dijo Tsutomu y la rata de beber, hasta que no pudo más y se hizo una pisada, mientras laboró Tsutomu lo capturó con una pokéball. Tras eso almorzaron.


	3. Capítulo 3: Las pociones envenenadas

Capítulo 3:Las pociones envenenadas

Tsutomu y Luna caminaban por la ruta 1, cuando se encontraron con un chico rubio, bajito, gordito y vestido con tirantes y una camiseta amarilla, que les miró y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Eres entrenador pokémon?-Le preguntó a Tsutomu.

-Sí, pero soy un novato, ni siquiera he luchado por primera vez-Respondió Tsu.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte! ¡También soy novato en combate, pero ya luché una vez, déjame enseñarte-Dijo el niño. El real sacó a Marill y el jóven a un pidgey.

-¡Marill, pistola agua!-Dijo Tsutomu.

-¡Esquívalo, pidgey!-Marill lanzó dos chorros de agua, pero no le dieron al pájaro, quién embistió a marill.

-¡Tú también, placaje!-Iba a embatirlo, pero marill falló al ascender el ave. Entonces Tsutomu notó a Marill muy cansado.

-Prueba a darle esta poción, se recuperará, úsalo como un spray-Le dijo un rociador y lo utilizó en el pokémon, pero cayó debilitado y tuvieron que llevarlo al centro pokémon de Ciudad Verde.

-Ya está curado-Dijo la enfermera una hora después-Alguien le había drogado con una sustancia perjudicial que lo dejó debilitado-Dijo y se acercó una agente de policía.

-Oficial Jenny-Se presentó-Ahora que lo dicen, muchos entrenadores estaban sufriendo lo mismo con pociones envenenadas, pero no sabemos dónde está el laboratorio-Afirmó y el grupo decidió ir a buscarlo. Luna olfateó a Marill y siguió la peste que echaba, la cual la llevó a una mansión abandonada. Bajaron unas escaleras, registraron todas las puertas llenas de libros tirados y basura, pero en una, vieron a un niño de piel oscura, pelo rojo, gorra amarilla y pantalón corto azul con camiseta naranja, junto a un tipo de pelo morado, vestido con un uniforme gris y una gran R roja en la parte de arriba.  
-Aquí tiene el dinero ¿Me da la poción? Quiero ganar al líder-Dijo el niño.  
-¡Ah, no, contra el líder sería demasiado sospechoso! ¡Largo!-Le riñó el tipo y Tsutomu pasó.

-¡De modo que tú vendes las pociones envenenadas!-Exclamó enojado Tsutomu.  
-¡No sé de qué me hablas! ¡Esto es propiedad privada, largo de aquí!-  
-¡Es un rocket!-  
-¡Llámame M!-Dijo este y sacó un rhyhorn para espantarlos y Tsutomu a Marill, quién recibió una cornada, subió, bajó e intentó domar al rino como si fuera un caballo de rancho, pero el pokémon piedra empezó a moverse y saltar enloquecido, rompiendo las pociones y chocándose con la pared, para luego recibir un chorro de agua y acabar debilitado.  
-¡Malditos! ¡Da igual, el Team Rocket se larga!-Echó una bomba de humo y se largó. Al final Tsutomu ganó su primer combate ¡Y sin trampas! Y así empezó a prepararse para su primer combate de gimnasio.


	4. Capítulo 4:El primer combate de gimnasio

Capítulo 3:El primer combate por una medalla. 

Tras levantarse, desayunar y vestirse, Tsutomu fue al gimnasio de la ciudad, donde se encontró a un chico de pelo castaño puntiagudo, piel clara, estatura media, ojos negros, camiseta negra y pantalón blanco. El campo de batalla solo tenía arena.  
-Dime una cosa ¿Es tu primer combate de gimnasio?-Le preguntó antes de empezar.  
-Sí, pero he jugado en mi mundo a pokémon-Respondió Tsu.  
-Bien, entiendo-Se limitó a decir-¿Cuántos pokémon tienes?-Preguntó después.  
-Dos ¿Es suficiente?-  
-Sí, lucharemos ambos con dos y solo tú podrás cambiar pokémon. Por cierto, me llamo Gary Oak- El árbitro recordó las reglas y Tsutomo eligió a marill, mientras su rival eligió un dodrio.

-Según parece, las cabezas no son las únicas partes del cuerpo que tiene triplicadas. Dodrio también tiene tres corazones y tres pares de pulmones. Con esta constitución, puede correr largas distancias sin cansarse-Dijo la pokédex y el pájaro atacó con picotazos rápidos, que marill consiguió esquivar y contraatacar con pistola agua, haciéndolo retroceder, para luego utilizar burbujas, que estallaron en los picos del dodrio y el agua se metió en los ojos del pájaro, cegando al de en medio. Los otros dos intentaron picarle, pero marill esquivó sus ataques y estampó contra la pared del gimnasio al pokémon volador con pistola agua. Dodrio, recuperó la vista de dos de sus muchos ojos y contraatacó con pico taladro, pero volvió a esquivarle, retrocediendo.  
-Muy ágil tu pokémon-Observó Gary- ¡Ahora Pícalo-¡- El adversario usó un picotazo con los tres picos, pero marill saltó, hizo una burbuja más grandes y metió agua en lo seis ojos del dodrio, todo bajo la estrategia inventada por el Real.

-¡Ahora, placaje!- El tackleo fue tan intenso que debilitó a dodrio.

-¡Sí! ¡Muy bien, chicos!- Les felicitó Luna y Gary eligió como último pokémon a un scizor.

Scizor tiene un cuerpo duro como el acero que no es fácil de alterar con ningún ataque común. Este Pokémon bate las alas para regular la temperatura corporal.

-Dijo la pokédex y agarró a marill con su pinza y lo debilitó.

-¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?-Le preguntó Oak y Tsutomu asintió y sacó a raticate.

-¡RATICATE, MORDISCO!-Exclamó el real, pero le mordió a él su dedo.

-¡AAAH! ¡MI DEDO NO, AL SCIZOR!-Exclamó llorando Tsutomu.

-Este combate no tiene ningún color, paso de seguir luchando. Vuelve cuando tengas 3 pokémon como mínimo y te obedezca tu raticate.

-Pero…-

-¡Fuera! ¡Hay otros entrenadores que quieren su desafío!-  
Entonces un garfio destrozó el techo del gimnasio, agarró la pokéball del debilitado dodrio y un segundo a scizor y los metió en una nave con forma de ovni. Allí volvieron a ver a M montado dentro.  
-¡Es el de las pociones venenosas!-  
-¡Debilitadoras, bobo!-Exclamó él-Bueno, ahora procederé a coger a la rata, que casi se me olvida- Cuando un tercer gancho iba a cogerlo, raticate mordió y lo partió con un hipercolmillo,al igual que a los otros dos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Vas a arrepentirte haber hecho eso!- Sacó de nuevo a su rhyhorn, pero los zarpazos metálicos con forma de tijera del scizor de Gary recién rescatado lo debilitaron y M huyó cuando recibió un mordisco en el culo.

-Muchas gracias, nos has salvado- Dijo Gary.

-En realidad fue todo obra de raticate... A ver si alguna vez me hace caso-

\- Es tu pokémon, por lo que también es tu í tienes la medalla tierra como prueba de mi agradecimiento- Se había hecho muy tarde, asique decidieron pasar la noche en el centro pokémon.


	5. Capítulo 5 Una dulce aventura

Capítulo 5: Una dulce aventura

A la mañana siguiente, Tsu y Luna salieron del centro pokémon, se fueron al norte y entraron al Bosque Verde. El lugar estaba lleno de vegetación, rebosante de árboles, arbustos, flores y cesped, además de muchos pokémon bicho. Tsutomu encontró a uno de ellos, un caterpie e intentó capturarle, pero este escapó de la pokéball. Mientras tanto y sin que nadie lo supiera un hombre vestido de apicultor les observaba y, tras ver la escena se acercó a ellos.

-¿Por casualidad eres un entrenador pokémon?-Le preguntó el apicultor al real.

-Aprendiz, pero sí, algo así-Le respondió este-¿Por que lo pregunta? El apicultor les habló de un lago de miel dorada y de sus propiedades y sabor casi mágicos, pero cuya ubicación es desconocida.

-...Pero, por fin, tras años de investigación he encontrado el lugar-Reconoció con orgullo-Sin embargo, los pokémon que la vigilan son muy peligrosos y no tengo pokémon para defenderme ¿Podríais ayudarme?- El grupo accedió y se fueron al norte, luego al este y, finalmente al sur.

-Eso que parecen árboles, son en realidad sudowoodos haciéndose imitándolos-Les dijo el Sherman el apicultor y Tsutomu tuvo una idea. Sacó a Marill y le dijo que lanzara a todos los árboles agua, hasta que le dio a los pokémon roca empezaron a salir corriendo. Uno de ellos tropezó con marill y Tsutomu aprovechó el momento en el que estaba aturdido para eso, se metieron en el lugar que custodiaban los sudowoodo y llegaron al lago dorado, el cual estaba alrededor de flores multicolor y de beedrills volando cerca con una más grande y más arriba.

-¡Es la Beedrill reina, cuidado!- Les advirtió Sherman y las abejas se fijaron en los humanos. Luego, un helicóptero negro con un erre roja en el centro sobrevoló la zona, aspiró a los beedrills con una aspiradora conectada al vehículo y chupó toda la miel con una pajita helicóptero se asomó M

-¡He robado beedrills rarísimos y me voy a poner como el quico de miel mágica! ¡Este es mi día! ¡Adiós payasos!- Se despidió y Drex sacó a sudowoodo a quién le pidió que lanzara a marill con la fuerza con la que tira con una piedra y a este que se hiciera bola. El pokémon árbol lanzó al roedor azul y este aprendió desenrollar, chocó con la máquina y la atravesó, haciendole dos agujeros a cada lado y explotándola. Los beedrills se liberaron, la miel volvió a los pokémon y Sherman pudo tomar una muestra sin que le atacaran. Tras eso, salieron del bosque.


End file.
